vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Poseidon (God of War)
|-|Base form= |-|Elemental form= Summary Poseidon 'is the ruler of the oceans and is surpassed in eminence only by his brother Zeus. He is the God of the Oceans, seas, horses, rivers, winds, floods and drought, earthquakes, storms, and tempests and is also the ruler of Atlantis. He appears as a major antagonist in ''God of War III. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C to 2-C Name: Poseidon, Emperor of the Seas, Earth-Shaker, Father of Horses, Ruler of Atlantis Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: At least several thousand years. Classification: Olympian God of the Sea, King of Atlantis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hydrokinesis, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Low), Enhanced Senses, Cryokinesis, Earth Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Weather Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Hippocampi Control, Can grant powers to others and his own powers are boosted greatly when submerged in water, Astral Projection, Disease Manipulation (Sent a powerful plague upon the Therans), Healing (His champions are granted this power by Poseidon), Soul Manipulation (The Eye of Atlantis, which is capable of destroying both the soul and the body, is infused with the same electrical powers used by him) Attack Potency: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Managed to do some damage to and paralyze Atlas, although he was off-guard and this was an electrical attack which likely helped ignore his durability. Far stronger than both Helios and Ares, as he is one of the three greatest Olympians, who are described as being completely superior to any other God. Fought on par with GoW3 Kratos. He would have killed Gaia had Kratos not intervened in their fight) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ combat and reaction speed via power-scaling (Should be much faster than the likes of Helios and Ares, as well as comparable to either Cronos or Atlas) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal, likely Universal+ to Low Multiversal (Can harm Kratos with his punches, as well as harm Gaia. Can block punches from Gaia with his Hippocampi) Durability: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Withstood being repeatedly smashed by Kratos while in his Elemental form) Stamina: Virtually tireless (Fought in the Great War for hundreds of years. All Gods who show irreverence to Zeus might be cast off Olympus and forced to keep dodging his thunderbolts for hundreds of years before being allowed back) Range: A few hundred meters due to sheer size, several kilometers with projection, planetary with Hydrokinesis, Weather manipulation and earth manipulation (Altered currents all over the Mediterranean Sea by taking a breath. Summoned all the lakes and seas in the world when he battled the titan Oceanus, and used them to defeat him. Can cause planetary earthquakes casually. His death caused a planetary flood. He can summon tidal waves to attack his enemies even from the other side of the Mediterranean) Standard Equipment: His Trident and Hippocampi. Intelligence: Fairly high, but was shown to be easily tricked and manipulated by Athena, Ares and Iris. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:God of War Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Animal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Trident Users Category:Disease Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Healers Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2